


Where We Belong

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Confusion, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico and his Beta Kevin are happily mated. But when Kevin starts to form a bond with another Beta, it complicates everything.It might not ideal, but Stoffel and Nico would do anything to keep their Kevin happy, they will find a way to make this work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scenerio has been playing in my head for a while now, and I really wanted it to be Kevin and Nico, but it took me a while to figure out who the third person could be.
> 
> The I remembered Stoffel and Kevin seem to get along, and with pictured of Stoffel patting Nico's hair after he'd bleached it, this threesome seemed pretty legit :33
> 
> I hope it works as well as I thought :)

Kevin worried his lip between his teeth as he entered his hotel room. He could see Nico sprawled on their bed, smiling gently as he saw his Beta come in. Kevin smiled shakily in return. He knew this talk would not be easy

“Nico? We need to talk…” Kevin said softly as he sat down next to his Alpha, resting his head against Nico’s shoulder. He felt Nico tense slightly and quickly bared his neck with a comforting pur.

“What is it?” Nico asked gently, pressing his lips against the Mating bite in Kevin’s neck, nuzzling the soft skin.

“I… I think I found someone… who's also my Mate…” Kevin murmured before going completely still, not even breathing as he waited for Nico’s reacted. Nico let out a strangled sound and pushed him away, eyes full of betrayal as he stared at his Beta.

“You what?” he asked, voice breaking. Kevin lowered his eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t belong with you anymore, it’s just… there is someone else who makes me feel just as safe as with you, a-and I’m just confused.” he explained. Nico shook his head.

“N-o, No! You… we…” he let out a growl, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t understand… Who… who is it?” he whispered. Kevin scooted closer but refrained from touching him.

“Stoffel.” he admitted quietly. Nico looked up.

“But Stoffel is a Beta.” he said, only getting more confused. Kevin nodded, reaching out to take Nico’s hand in his.

“Yes, but I… please Nico, he might belong with you too, Mated trio’s happen, maybe we are one of those..?” Kevin tried desperately. Nico pulled his hand away and stood up.

“I… I need some space.” he murmured eventually. Kevin felt tears come to his eyes and stood up, a sudden fear clenching in his chest.

“Please… I’m just as confused as you are… but, I think I belong with him as much as you...” he rushed over, baring his neck as he pressed close to his Alpha. Nico let out a shaky sigh, stepping away.

“No. I need to think.” he said firmly. Kevin whimpered at the betrayal and sadness present in the Alpha’s voice. He had so hoped Nico would have felt that same connection with Stoffel, that it would all work out, but it seemed to be going in the complete opposite direction.

He watched Nico pack his bag wordlessly, silent tears running over his cheeks. Nico only looked at him when he closed the zipper, taking in a sharp breath at the tear tracks running over Kevin’s cheeks. He walked over, and gently pulled Kevin into his arms. Kevin clutched on tightly, letting out a whine.

“Don’t go… I don’t want to lose you. I love you, please…” Kevin whispered brokenly. Nico screwed his eyes shut, pressing his in Kevin’s hair. It was unnatural for him to leave his Beta like this, even if it was for just one night.

“I love you too, I just need to think about this. I promise I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” he answered. Kevin let out a sob but nodded. Nico gently pried his hand off his shirt, kissing each palm afterwards. He then leaned in to kiss Kevin’s lips, brushing his fingers over the Mating mark in the Dane’s neck at the same time.

“I love you.” he told the Beta one last time, before grabbing his backpack and leaving the room.

Kevin couldn’t sleep that night, worried Nico might not come back. Stoffel had felt his distress and came over, hugging the Dane tightly as the man shuddered.

“I-I don’t understand… How can I have a bond so strong with both of you, but you and Nico don’t..?” Kevin choked out. Stoffel shrugged, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t feel a bond with Nico…” Stoffel said sadly. “But maybe it will develop as time goes on, don’t lose hope.” he added, although Kevin could see Stoffel doubted that. The Dane huffed.

“This is so confusing… First it takes me and Nico ages to figure out we were Mates between all the fighting, heck I wished him dead more than once, and when we finally get our shit together, this happens and I just…” he kicked the bed in frustration. Stoffel frowned.

“W-we could just forget about this, about us… You can not throw away what you and Nico already have, I’m not worth that.” he murmured. Kevin sobbed, hugging him tightly.

“But you are… I can’t let either of you go, please don’t make me choose, I can’t, I just can’t…” he cried, feeling panic fill his chest.

The door opened and Nico came back in, growling when he saw the Belgian Beta curled against his Kevin. Stoffel flinched, moving away from Nico as best he could. Kevin’s despair intensified and Stoffel winced, feeling it as his own.

Nico noticed his reaction and calmed slightly, blinking in surprise.

“H-how..? You feel a bond with him?” he asked. Stoffel nodded.

“I-I don’t know how it happened, but it did.” he said, still backing away from Nico. Kevin got in between them, stopping Nico as he walked towards the Belgian.

“Please, Nico…” Kevin said in concern, touching Nico’s cheek. Nico nuzzled his neck, still eying the other Beta.

“Okay. Fine.” he suddenly said. “Let’s try this then. See how we can make this work for Kevin.” he decided. Kevin let out a shaky breath and kissed him, before reaching for Stoffel’s hand.

“Thank you.” 

~~

For the next months, they sent as much time with the three of them together as they could. It was still a little awkward between Stoffel and Nico, Nico was still hesitant about sharing his Mate, let alone with a Beta, and Stoffel was honestly a little frightened of the German. Still, they both tried to get along, for Kevin’s sake.

The Dane was beaming everytime they were all together, hugging and kissing them as much as he could. They slept in one bed, Kevin on between them as a buffer, alternating who he cuddled during the night.

Then, one day, Kevin had to go to a Haas party, and would only be back in the middle of the night. He asked Stoffel and Nico to stay in the room and wait for him to come back, but not to stay awake as he didn’t know how long it would take.

This meant that Nico and Stoffel had to sleep in the same bed without their buffer, Nico was a little uncomfortable, knowing Stoffel was always a little skittish around him.

Still, they did as Kevin had asked them, not speaking as they got ready for bed. Stoffel felt a little self conscious as he felt Nico’s eyes on him and blushed. 

He slid in under the cover as soon as he had taken off his shirt and pants, not wanting Nico to see him. He had started to care for the German somewhere along the way, and it had only made the whole situation even more confusing.

He felt the bed dip in as Nico got in as well, rolling onto his back, staring at the ceiling. 

“I’m sorry about everything.” Stoffel blurted out. Nico turned his head to look at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Stoffel sighed, tiredly wiping at his face.

“I… This is not easy for you, and Kevin, I should have stayed away, rejected him in so you wouldn’t have to struggle like this.” he murmured. Nico reached out and squeezed his hand.

“It’s okay. I know you really love him, and you two have a bond. No matter how confusing that is for me, you should not let that die either.” Nico answered. Stoffel smiled sleepily.

“Thank you… Night Nico.”

“Night Stoffel.”

~~  
Stoffel woke up with a strangled gasp, scrambling to sit up. His heart was beating rapidly and he could still feel the terror from the dream. Nico stirred beside him, looking at him with a concerned expression.

“Ssh, it’s okay, you’re safe.” he soothed. Stoffel let out a sob and instinctively cuddled close, pressing his face against the Alpha’s chest. Nico wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back as he slowly calmed down. Stoffel was still trembling slightly, but sighed almost contently, pressing his face in the crook of Nico’s neck, accidentally brushing his lips over the Mating mark there. 

Both men tensed, and Stoffel pulled away, his eyes wide.

“Sorry, I…” he fumbled for words, a blush on his cheeks. Nico was hit by a sudden wave of affection for the Belgian, one not so different from what he felt for his Mate. He held out his arm.

“Come here.” he whispered. Stoffel let out a shaky breath and cuddled close again, hand gripping Nico’s shirt tightly. He tilted his head up slightly so he could look at the German. Nico gave him a thoughtful look in return, before leaning in, brushing their lips together. 

Stoffel let out a yelp but then kissed back, parting his lips with a soft sound as Nico cradled his face between his hands. 

They slowly pulled away again, Stoffel seeming a little flustered.

“I… you, don’t care about me.” he mumbled. Nico sighed and shook his head. 

“I was protective over Kevin, it took us so long for us to get together, and I can’t go through the pain of being without him again. I was afraid you’d take him away from me.” Nico explained softly. Stoffel bit his lip and snuggled closer, his head resting over Nico’s heart.

“I was afraid you’d try to hurt me.” he admitted. Nico tensed.

“I would never hurt you…” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the Belgian’s head. “Stoffel, I think Kevin might have been right… What if it’s the three of us who are meant together.” Stoffel let out a shuddering breath, lifting his head to look at the German.

“I feel it too. I didn’t before, but it’s there now” he whispered. Nico grinned, leaning in to kiss him a second time. 

At that exact moment, the door to their room opened, Kevin walking in with a tentative smile on his face, obviously expecting the two to fight. When he saw Nico and Stoffel curled up together, kissing almost shyly, he let out a sob and rushed over, jumping onto the bed to snuggle in between them.

“Please tell me this is what it looks like.” he whispered. Nico smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips before looking at Stoffel with a gentle expression. Stoffel smiled back.

“We think it might be.” he said softly. Kevin turned to kiss him as well, smiling against his lips, but quietly crying at the same time.

“I was so afraid I would have to chose, that I was gonna lose one of you.” he murmured brokenly. Nico shushed him, kissing his temple. Stoffel simply cuddled closer, pressing his face in the crook of Kevin’s neck as he clutched onto Nico’s hand.

“We’re both here, you won’t lose us.” Nico murmured. Stoffel nodded in agreement.

Kevin sighed contently, kissing his Alpha before kissing his Beta. Nico leaned over to kiss Stoffel as well, and although their kisses were still a little hesitant, a hint of shyness and apprehension remaining, it was clear that they would get there eventually. 

They would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> Toro Rosso better take Stoff now :(

Kevin was not there when Stoffel got the news. McLaren had decided to take on Lando, all Stoffel’s best efforts had not been enough. Here hel was, a supposedly talented driver with no seat. 

Stoffel felt tears in his eyes but willed them away. He didn’t want to cry over this. Nico scooted closer to him on the sofa, seeming a little unsure about how he could comfort the Beta. 

Nico and Stoffel still weren’t Mated, not wanting to rush into things. But Stoffel neck did hold a Mark from Kevin, the two Mating soon after Nico and Stoffel had agreed the three of them would work together. Stoffel still seemed a little fearsome of Nico. He trusted him, but it was simply his instinct not to get too close to an Alpha he wasn’t mated to.

“Stoffel…?” Nico quietly soothed, holding his arm for Stoffel to cuddle close. Stoffel stayed where he was, his breathing quickening. He was starting to panic, all the emotion from today too much, and his gut told him to stay away from the large Alpha sitting next to him.

“Stoffel, you’re safe, come here Liebling.” Nico whispered, moving closer. Stoffel let out a sob, curling into himself when Nico placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh sweetheart.” Nico sighed as Stoffel started to cry wholeheartedly. He pulled the Belgian into his embrace, winching as Stoffel let out a frightened cry.

“Don’t hurt me… please I can’t…” Stoffel sobbed. Nico gently cradled him close, kissing the top of Stoff’s head. 

“I will never hurt you. You’re safe sweetheart. I’m so sorry… You don’t deserve any of this.” Nico whispered. Stoffel sagged against him, clutching onto Nico’s shirt. He was still crying, his body heaving with his hard sobs. Nico could only hold him, gently nuzzling Stoffel’s neck in an effort to soothe him, lips brushing over the Mark Kevin had left on the Belgian’s pale skin. 

“Nico…” Stoffel said hoarsely, looking up at Nico with red rimmed eyes. Nico nodded, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Stoff’s lips.

“What is it?” he asked gently. Stoffel sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Mate with me… I can’t bare to lose you, not when I might not see you and Kevin so often next year…” he said softly. Nico shook his head, resting their foreheads together.

“You’ll never lose us. And the other teams would be stupid not to take you, this isn’t over yet.” he murmured. Stoffel let out a shuddering breath before hesitantly kissing Nico.

At that moment, Kevin stumbled into the room. Stoffel looked up and let out a sob when he saw Kevin, holding out his arm. Kevin rushed over, running over to Stoffel and pulling him into a tight hug, Stoffel crying all over again but instead of trying to push Kevin away, as he had initially done with Nico, Stoffel cuddled closer. 

Nico averted his eyes. He knew Stoffel was still hesitant around him, but this hurt. He would never hurt the Belgian, he loved Stoffel, but Stoffel simply couldn’t seem to trust him. 

“Nico…” Stoffel called out softly. Nico looked up to see the two Betas shuffling over, Kevin maneuvering Stoff in such a way Stoffel was securely cuddled in between them. Nico wrapped an arm around Stoffel’s shoulder, his hand resting on Kevin’s arm, and buried his face in Stoffel’s hair.

“I love you, both of you.” he murmured. Kevin smiled.

“We love you too, dork.” he teased. Stoffel let out a breathless laugh.

“I love you both too.” he said quietly, leaning in as Kevin nuzzled his neck fondly. Stoffel peeked at Nico through his lashes.

“I really do want you to be my true Mate.” Stoffel whispered. Nico smiled gently and leaned in to bring their lips together. Kevin was meanwhile grinning and trying to hug them both at the same time, in his excitement sliding off the couch.

“Idiot.” Stoffel said as he pulled away from Nico’s lips a little reluctantly. Nico grinned and took Stoffel’s wrist, the both of them sliding off the couch as well to sit on the ground next to Kevin.

“Whoops.” Kevin muttered, completely tilting his head back so both men could nuzzle his throat, laughing breathlessly as Stoffel and Nico did just so.

“I think you two had enough sex already tho, in order to mate I mean.” Kevin teased. Stoffel flushed a deep red, cuddling a little closer to Nico. It was true they had already slept together, mostly with Kevin there as well, but Stoffel had always shied away from the Marking, still feeling unsure. 

That uncertainty was gone now. The way Nico had been there for him, even now when it was all so shitty, proved to Stoffel that Nico belonged with him, and Kevin, and vice versa. Stoffel lifted his head, letting out a shaky sigh as he looked at Nico. He swallowed thickly and bared his throat for him with a soft moan. Nico immediately pressed his lips against the soft skin, kissing his way over to the crook of Stoffel’s neck, just above Kevin’s Mark.

“Are you sure?” Nico murmured. Stoffel nodded, leaning back against Kevin when he trembled too much to keep himself up.

“Yes.” he answered, He cried out when Nico bit down, and did understand why it was better to do it just after sex, when you were still on a high of pleasure. Kevin immediately cuddled him closer, kissing his temple as Nico brushed his lips over Stoffel’s neck to soothe the stinging. 

“Come here.” Nico purred, scooting closer until Stoffel could reach his neck. Stoffel gasped and bit down, trying to be gentle. Nico hissed but didn’t move away, running his fingers through Stoffel’s hair. When Stoffel pulled away, quickly pecking Nico’s lips, he was surprised when he realised Kevin was the one who was crying. Nico noticed as well, drawing the Dane close.

“What’s wrong? Did you not want this.” he asked in concern. Kevin sniffled.

“This is all I ever wanted.”


End file.
